Overleg gebruiker:Rubietje88
Welkom hier! Als je vragen hebt, stel ze gerust! 18 mei 2007 19:39 (UTC) En verken maar wat, tip: willekeurige pagina. :Jaja, dat had ik al door, maar ik ga nog wel even verder met verkennen. Rubietje88 18 mei 2007 19:42 (UTC) ::Welkom, en je kan de gebruiken voor op je GP 18 mei 2007 19:46 (UTC) :::::P.S.: Gebruik je handtekening 22 mei 2007 16:27 (UTC) ::::::Zoiets ja. Rubietje88 24 mei 2007 14:08 (UTC) PS: tja, was ik ff vergeten. :::::::Dus: Welkom naamgenoot! :p Heb je al een huisje? Mag ik CL aanbieden als woonplaats? 24 mei 2007 14:33 (UTC) ::::::::Of in de strandwijk van CL waar je in een strandvilla kunt wonen met uitzicht op zee? Alexandru eq. 24 mei 2007 14:34 (UTC) :Jammer jongens, maar ik woon al in de Sportwijk en ben nog maar inwoner. Als ik burger ben, zal ik het nog eens overwegen :P. :Trouwens, hoe is de indeling van het land nu? Is het: :*Land: Wikistad :*Gemeente: Wikistad, CL :*Wijk: Sportwijk, strand etc. :Of heeeel anders? Rubietje88 24 mei 2007 16:42 (UTC) ::Een beetje anders: *Land, Libertas **Stad: bv. Wikistad ***Wijken: bv. Sportwijk **Districten bv. District 1 ***Gemeenten bv. Civitas Libertas (CL) :: 24 mei 2007 16:45 (UTC) :Oke, ik hoop het een beetje te snappen, is er geen pagina waar dit helder wordt uitgelegd? Als ik het al niet snap... Rubietje88 24 mei 2007 16:46 (UTC) ::Ja, maar waar... Robin zal dit vast nog weten. Snuffel anders nog rond in het Gebruikersportaal? 24 mei 2007 16:51 (UTC) :::Ik zal wel een vraag stellen in de kroeg. Rubietje88 24 mei 2007 16:54 (UTC) ::::Ok, sorry maar ik ben het vergeten. Vroeger was er zo'n handige lijst ergens, maar ik weet niet meer hoe hij heet. 24 mei 2007 16:57 (UTC) Informatie Ik ben nu een soort tutorial aan het maken. Ik zou dus graag willen weten wat jij het eerst wou weten wanneer je hier terechtkwam. Dank je, 24 mei 2007 19:00 (UTC) :Allereerst vond ik het fijn dat iedereen heel snel voor me klaar staat (veel verslaafden :P). Ik kreeg heel snel antwoord op mijn vragen. :Verder vond ik het fijn om een indeling te krijgen (zoals ik vroeg in de kroeg) en een kaartje zoals deze vind ik ook fijn (zeker als er meer namen in zouden staan en er meer was ingezoomd). Ook vroeg ik hoeveel huizen je mocht hebben (lijst met statussen). :Wel, dit is het allereerst, misschien moet je dit ook aan de echte beginner vragen, want ik ben wel al bekend met het wikiprincipe. Als me nog iets te binnen schiet, vermeld ik het hier. 24 mei 2007 19:23 (UTC) ::Ok, dank je! 24 mei 2007 20:45 (UTC) :::@Robin: Btw ik had de tutorial nog wat uitgebreid. 25 mei 2007 17:12 (UTC) Beker Nou, het lukte niet, maar ik heb een nieuw idee. Ik laat twee dezelfde clubs (bijv AC Milan en AC Milan) tegen elkaar spelen (ja dat kan), met de opstellingen van de trainers. Eerste helft duurt 15 min, dan vul ik HIER OP WIKISTAD de eerste helft in en dan geef ik de trainers de kans om het een en ander te wijzigen. Daarna wordt de tweede helft gespeeld. In de finale kunnen er ook verlengingen zijn, dan geef ik de trainers meerdere keren de kans wat wijzigingen aan te brengen Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 08:11 (UTC) Uitnodiging oefenwedstrijd Civitesse - Libertaneza U wordt uitgenodigd om vanavond de oefenwedstrijd Civitesse - Libertaneza te zien op het Sportveld Civitas Libertas, zie op. (ps stuur dit bericht door ajb) Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 10:09 (UTC) :Hoe laat wordt er gespeeld dan? Verder zal ik proberen mijn opstelling bekend te maken. En aan wie moet ik dit doorsturen? 27 mei 2007 13:11 (UTC) ::8 uur, maar omdat de spelersbus van Libertaneza pech had een uurtje vertraging, dus om 9 uur. :(. (ik moet avondeten ;p). De informatie moet je aan mijn doorgeven. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 17:39 (UTC) :omdat je coach bent van een van deze teams vraag ik je om er te zijn ;p, dan kun je ook alles coachen enzo (in de pauze, rond kwart over negen). Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 17:48 (UTC) ::Ik denk dat ik er ben, maar ik krijg mijn opstelling niet geupload, ik zal het nog een keer proberen. 27 mei 2007 17:49 (UTC) :::Mooi, :). je bus heeft panne he, ;p, maarreh, blijf proberen. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 17:51 (UTC) ::::Ik heb t voor elkaar: Afbeelding:Opstelling.png 27 mei 2007 17:54 (UTC) ::Ik benm aant uitprinte. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 17:55 (UTC) De wedstrijd wordt hier gespeeld. Alexandru eq. 27 mei 2007 18:38 (UTC) Wielerbond Hartelijk dank voor het oprichten van een wielerbond. Nu was mijn vraag of het net mogelijk is een raad van bestuur op te richten zoals elke dochterorganisatie van LOIS? Zou dan eventueel secretaris willen worden als jij dat oké vind. Ben ook volop bezig met een wielerploeg op te richten zoadt je concurrentie hebt :D MenM 27 mei 2007 16:16 (UTC) :Oke, zet je naam er maar bij en richt een nieuwe ploeg op. Binnenkort (16 juni) organiseer ik een wedstrijd, ik hoop dat jouw club ook meedoet. 27 mei 2007 17:42 (UTC) ::Er worden veel sportvereniging uit de grond gestampt tegenwoordig ;-) 27 mei 2007 17:50 (UTC) ::: Is het niet correcter om Wielerbond in plaats van Wielren Bond?? Vind toch dat et beter klinkt :DMenM ::Leuk! misschien richt ik binnenkort ook een ploeg op, dan heb je nog meer concurentie 27 mei 2007 18:23 (UTC) :::@Geleyns, dat maakt t alleen maar mooier :::@M&M, ach ja, ik noem het maar Libertaans... :::@Martijn, tuurlijk, dan rijden we met meer man, en hoe meer zielen hoe meer vreugd. :::Dus, succes allemaal, maar ik ben toch de beste met voetbal en wielrennen!!! :P 27 mei 2007 19:01 (UTC) ::::Ego! :D + Er mag steeds iemand een basketbal- en wielerclub stichtten in Civitas Libertas. Plaats genoeg op de sportvelden. 27 mei 2007 19:02 (UTC) Vraagje Verplaatsd vanaf GP: Kan ik met mijn compagnie, SHBB, hoofdsponsor worden van FC Libertaneza Bob I 28 mei 2007 08:53 (UTC) :De hoofdsponsor is café Beer hand, je kunt wel subsponsor worden. Ik zet 'm er wel bij, oké? 29 mei 2007 07:28 (UTC) Il Italiano Piero Is je bijnaam Alex??? ;p. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 16:05 (UTC) :Ach ja, je kent dat verdedigertje van PSV wel he? 29 mei 2007 16:38 (UTC) ::psv fan? 29 mei 2007 16:45 (UTC) :::Klein beetje maar...:P Was erbij op de bewuste zondag (29 april). 29 mei 2007 16:47 (UTC) KAMPIOONUH! en jij dan? ::niet echt fan maar wel blij dat we kampioen zijn 29 mei 2007 16:58 (UTC) :::he,.. ;p. Utreg mag naar europa he, daar hou ik t ff bij ;p. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 17:41 (UTC) Uitnodiging Civitas Libertas Omwille van je status als burger en dus je recht op een tweede huis bied ik Civitas Libertas aan als locatie voor een tweede (t)huis. 26 mei 2007 18:31 (UTC) :Ik denk nog ff na, ik weet nog niet waar ik ga wonen, maar waarschijnlijk niet in CL. 30 mei 2007 06:20 (UTC) Stemming MenM Corp. : Oke, 30 mei 2007 12:38 (UTC) Beker van Libertas Kun jij FC Olympia voor een dag, 2 juni, overnemen van Vercingetorix, want hij komt nl. nooit online. En zaterdag moeten we die wedstrijd echt spelen. Zou je het ajb willen doen? Alexandru eq. 30 mei 2007 19:38 (UTC) Openingswedstrijd Beker van Libertas mag u niet missen! De openingswedstrijd tussen FC Olympia en FC Civitesse op het Sportveld Civitas Libertas (preciezer Sportveld Civitas Libertas#Opening Beker Libertas 2 juni: FC Civitesse-FC Olympia). De tijd is nog niet bekend maar dat zal u binnenkort nog worden gemeld. Het wordt echt een festijn, met knallend vuurwerk en echte Libertaanse volksdansen, dus mis het niet, het is dé wedstrijd van het jaar. Er is een compleet verslag, voorbeschouwing en over van alles en nog wat. Tijdens de wedstrijd kunt u ook nog een praatje beginnen met een medetoeschouwer. *'Dus kom naar: Sportveld Civitas Libertas#Opening Beker Libertas 2 juni: FC Civitesse-FC Olympia op 2 juni (tijd wordt nog verteld)' Tot dan! Alexandru eq. 30 mei 2007 20:59 (UTC) Wedstrijd . Alexandru eq. 1 jun 2007 16:23 (UTC) Ander tijdstip: Wedstrijd van de eeuw Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 16:07 (UTC) Overname Beste Rubietje88 ik ben geinteresseerd in jou hotelketen 't haasje. als ik het overneem kan jij in het bestuur van SHBB komen. je kan zelfs net zo hoog in het bedrijf komen als ik. als je geinteresseerd bent reageer dan hierop want dan bespreken we de kleine details.Bob I 5 jun 2007 18:11 (UTC) :lol. Alexandru eq. 5 jun 2007 18:12 (UTC) ::(na bwc) Ik denk niet dat ik met mijn mooie hotelketen (waar nog geen hond komt :P) op wil gaan in iets groters, bovendien zal jouw keten misschien iets te groot worden (monopolie) en dat is denk ik niet de bedoeling. Misschien is het voor jou (en sjaakie) beter om meerdere bedrijven te beginnen (dus buiten de SHBB om). 5 jun 2007 18:26 (UTC) PS: zou je misschien hoofdletters willen gebruiken in je zinnen? Het lijkt nu namelijk alsof je naar het werk van een kind van 8 zit te kijken... (dit is geen belediging hoor!!!) Sorry, ik had haast. Bob I 6 jun 2007 11:48 (UTC) Maar is het niet handig een Monopolie op te richten? Ik bedoel: In mijn buurt is er ene meneer Koorneef. hij is baas van zo'n 4 Albert Heijns en hij gaat nu een tegenhanger ervan oprichten. Volgensmij heeft hij alleen de concurrentie van 2 C1000 supermarkten. Zo zal hij veel geld vangen en dus stinkend rijk worden.(dit is toch ook pure monopolie?)Bob I 6 jun 2007 12:01 (UTC) :Hoeveel geld heeft SHBB dan? Oneindig veel toch, het is gewoon leuker als niet alles in Wikistad van dezelfde persoon is, bovendien is dat ook leuker voor nieuwe mensen, anders vinden die er niks aan. 6 jun 2007 14:09 (UTC) TV ::@Alexandru, hoezo? Verder wil ik best samenwerken, maar wat moet ik dan precies doen? (lijkt me wel leuk) 5 jun 2007 18:26 (UTC) :::Namen bedenken voor programma's, filmpjes uitzoeken op Youtube enzo. Alexandru eq. 5 jun 2007 18:29 (UTC) ::::Oke, en hoe frequent? 5 jun 2007 18:31 (UTC) :::::Gewoon, een keer, tot dat anderen nieuwe programma's gaan maken, dan moeten wij natuurlijk meegaan. Ik help natuurlijk ook mee (zeker weten, ik heb t opgericht :p). Are you in? Alexandru eq. 5 jun 2007 18:33 (UTC) ::::::Ja, zal nog wel even denken over een naam. Wij zijn dan dus de tegenhanger van MenM1? Of heb ik het verkeerd begrepen? 5 jun 2007 18:34 (UTC) :::::::Jup, concurrentie dus. Alexandru eq. 5 jun 2007 18:36 (UTC) :Oke. Staat mijn naam er al bij? 5 jun 2007 18:37 (UTC) ::Zie Gebruiker:Bucurestean/tv-zender, ik zal m erbij zetten. Alexandru eq. 5 jun 2007 18:53 (UTC) :::Oke, ik heb al een paar ideeen. 6 jun 2007 07:38 (UTC) GMF Op 17, 18, en 19 juni a.s. hebben wij een eerste werkbezoek aan onze nieuwe zaak. Onze klanten (een groep Japanners bestaande uit 8 personen) worden per taxibus naar ons bedrijf gebracht. We hebben 8 éénpersoonskamers nodig voor 2 nachten. Aankomst 17 Juni, vertrek 19 Juni. Om organisatorische redenen is het belangrijk dat de groep in één hotel verblijft. Kunnen wij rechtstreeks boeken of moeten wij via het reisbureau boeken ? Graag kerende bevestiging GMF 7 jun 2007 08:13 (UTC) :Uiteraard kan het op de reserveringspagina van het hotel: Hotel 't Haasje/reserveringen, daar kunt u ook uitkiezen in welk hotel u wilt logeren. Het is helaas niet mogelijk om in één hotel acht eenpersoonskamers te boeken, zie hier. U kunt hier reageren, maar ook op de reserveringspagina. 7 jun 2007 13:09 (UTC) De Wedstrijd ..is begonnen. Alexandru eq. 7 jun 2007 18:35 (UTC) :Ok, succes! 7 jun 2007 18:38 (UTC) ::kun je de wissels ff doorgeven? zie mijn OP/stadion Libertanzel. Alexandru eq. 9 jun 2007 17:33 (UTC) :::Wacht ff, Haas is geschorst. 9 jun 2007 17:38 (UTC) Wielrennen Binnenkort is de Beer hand Tour. Alexandru eq. 12 jun 2007 15:28 (UTC) :Ik weet al hoe ik het ga doen, maar het gaat in elk geval heeel eerlijk. (met een rekenmachine :P). Maak je team maar vast klaar, we rijden op het terrein van de clubkampioensschappen van Amore e Vita. 13 jun 2007 16:13 (UTC) ::Oei... ik moet mijn ploeg ook nog maken. Ik zal m'n best doen, misschien heb ik vrijdag wel even tijd 13 jun 2007 16:34 (UTC) :::Oke, desnoods dat je ze later pas de namen geeft en voorlopig eerst een nummer... Maar misschien ben ik ook wel iets later met de wedstrijd :P, ik heb namelijk toetsweek vanaf donderdag tot en met vrijdag (de 22e). 13 jun 2007 16:41 (UTC) ::::ik ook de hele volgende week, ook t/m de 22e denk ik 13 jun 2007 16:50 (UTC) Spectaculaire wedstrijd die u niet mag missen + vraag een persoonlijk reisadvies aan Saludos, Alexandru eq. 14 jun 2007 15:34 (UTC) Wielrennen Het is nog wel een beetje ingewikkeld allemaal... maar ik moet iig een lijst van de ploeg maken met daarachter de kwaliteiten zoals bij Amore e Vita neem ik aan. Maakt het aantal renners overigens uit? 22 jun 2007 13:52 (UTC) :Vergeet ook je voetbalwedstrijd morgen niet he! Alexandru eq. 22 jun 2007 13:58 (UTC) ::@Martijn, nee het aantal renners maakt niet uit, zie Overleg:LOIS/LWB. ::@Alexandru, sorry, ik keek jong-oranje. 23 jun 2007 20:57 (UTC) :::Sorry, maar ik heb sinds vrijdagmiddag geen tijd meer gehad om aan de computer te zitten. Ik neem aan dat de wedstrijden toch maar zijn uitgesteld? 25 jun 2007 05:14 (UTC) ::::Wanner wordt de 1e wedstrijd gereden? -- 4 jul 2007 08:27 (UTC) :::::Mijn ploeg is inmiddels ook bekend :-) Maar misschien kunnen we beter na de vakantie beginnen? 4 jul 2007 11:15 (UTC) Cursus voetbal Zeg Rubietje ik heb me ingeschreven voor je cursus voetbal. Toen ik me inschreef kreeg ik plots een goed gedacht kunnen we samen geen sportschool oprichten. Als je uit deze sportschool bent kan je dan profecioneel wielrenner, voetballer of basketter worden. 30 jun 2007 08:56 (UTC) :Op zich wel een goed idee, begin maar ja. :Het wielrennen komt wel weer, als ik het gedaan hebt komt t wel op de site. 7 jul 2007 08:16 (UTC) :Oke al aan een naam gedacht. Zoals je ziet gaat het niet erg goed vooruit met de voetbalmachen, kdenk dat ik ze zal uitstellen voor onbepaalde duur. 8 jul 2007 18:47 (UTC) DP Rubietje wil jij niet de politiek in? als je wel kan je bij DP komen. 27 aug 2007 18:50 (UTC) :Rubietje is al een lange tijd niet meer online gekomen. :-( Alexandru hr. 27 aug 2007 19:20 (UTC) ::Wie blijven erover. Libertas groeit, erkomen steeds meer banen en er vallen nog mensen af ook. we krijgen het steeds drukker met dingen. eigenlijk blijft de harde kern nog over en deze wiki telt dan nog +- 10 mensen. 27 aug 2007 19:23 (UTC) :::We moeten dringend nieuwe Libertanen zoeken... 28 aug 2007 07:25 (UTC) Sport-Express Sport-Express is failliet verklaard. Het Ministerie van Media vraagt of deze krant verwijderd mag worden. 1 sep 2007 11:26 (UTC) Verkiezingen 2008 Verkiezingen 2009 Topscorer Pietro Alberto Franzoi is één van de topscorers van de Libertan League 2009 en doet het uitzonderlijk goed voor zijn club. Hij is verantwoordelijk voor naar schatting 40% van de goals van zijn club dit seizoen. Dr. Magnus okt 9, 2009 08:11 (UTC)